In forming metals, for example, by pressing or deep drawing, it is necessary to provide some form of lubricant on the surface of the metal to be formed in order to prevent metal to metal contact. It has now been found that a particularly effective lubricant for such purpose comprises, a polymer having free carboxylic groups and polytetrafluoroethylene.